


too close, man

by type_the_fucking_report



Category: True Detective
Genre: First Work Here, Just a short drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_the_fucking_report/pseuds/type_the_fucking_report
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short 'n sweet drabble. Two uncomfortable detectives in a locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too close, man

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first thing on here. Sorry if it's a little shitty

Time is a flat circle. Most of the time. Right now Rust’s not so sure. 

While Marty’s pressed him against the lockers and they’re so close he can feel Marty’s breath condensing against his cheek. 

There’s a pause. Like both of ‘em have no idea what to do now. A short impasse. Marty’s shut up. Rust’s shut up. They’re just standing there and breathing. Marty’s fingers press into his arms a lot harder than he knows is necessary. Like he’s not sure if he wants to let go of Rust. He closes his eyes and breathes in. All he can smell is Rust. Rust, Rust, Rust.  
“What the fuck are you doing, man?” Rust ignores the unsure sound of his voice. Watches Marty come back to life. Then back off. Marty slams his locker shut and walks away.  
Rust thinks about making a smartass comment, but he stops himself. 

Alone in the locker room, he frowns. He never stops himself.


End file.
